Research
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Jack/Hailey SUMMARY: it's an established routine to use animals for research, even though they don't want to be used, but what happens when the tables are turned and it's the humans that are now considered animals by some other species?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Research

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Jack/Hailey

TIMELINE: Season 5

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: yes, I know I shouldn't start another fic when I still have two open, but I've been having a major writer's block and this is the first thing I managed to break it with.

The rating is a **strong T** for sexual references, that are not explicit enough to warrant an M.

SUMMARY: it's an established routine to use animals for research, even though they don't want to be used, but what happens when the tables are turned and it's the humans that are now considered animals by some other species?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The door flew open and two large, reptilian-looking guards threw him in.

He barely checked his momentum before being plastered over the opposite wall and was back in an instant, yet too late to do anything, as the door was already closed and locked.

"Come back here, so I can kick your ass!" yelled Jack, thumping on the door.

Realizing his actions were fruitless he gave it one last angry kick before stepping back.

"Cowards!"

He fumed as he rubbed at his ribs and swollen lip, a punishment for trying to escape.

It could've been worse, though, these guys seemed like kindergarten teachers compared to the snakeheads. Or they were for some reason intentionally holding back, which meant they had some serious plans for him. Jack didn't know which was worse.

His eyebrows rose in curiosity when he finally took note of the floor under his feet. It wasn't the regular concrete or stone, it was actually padded. Pretty soft, as a matter of fact.

Looking around to check out his new surroundings his eyes fell on the most surprising view.

There, in front of him, in all her glory, stood Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, hands placed modestly over strategic places on her body as she took a surreptitious unconscious glance at his own.

She was as naked as the day she was born, topped with a blush that went from the swell of her breasts where they weren't hidden by her arm up her neck to take over her attractive face.

He'd hoped he'd been the only one captured and that she'd gotten away, but if she had to have been captured, being placed together in captivity was still the best option for them. As long as they were together they could support each other, they wouldn't be lonely and they knew how the other was doing, there would be no uncertainty and fears.

Suddenly he realized he was naked, showing himself off to a subordinate, and the said subordinate, the said _female_ subordinate, was naked too, trying to maintain some kind of privacy and dignity while he was just standing there, eyeballing her like an oaf while waving in the breeze for all the world to see, privacy and modesty unknown concepts.

His eyes widened before he whirled around so quickly he was just a blur.

"Crap!" he exclaimed belatedly, before calling over his shoulder "Hailey?"

"Present." came her slightly amused and highly embarrassed voice.

"You've got no clothes on." he seriously hoped his voice didn't come out sounding so high.

"I noticed, sir." came her dry voice "Neither do you, sir." she reminded, trying to concentrate on looking at the floor, but her eyes wouldn't obey, occasionally shooting looks at his behind and muscular back.

"Ya think?" he snapped. Feeling Jen wince as if stung, even though he couldn't see her, he sighed apologetically "Sorry, Lieutenant."

"S'Okay, sir." she excused, even though such a sharp, undeserved reprimand from someone she so highly respected hurt more than a little.

The two descended into silence that lasted as long as Jack's patience. Which wasn't saying much when he was confined to a small place with nothing to do.

"So... what's to do around here?"

"Not much, sir, as you can see there's practically nothing here."

"Sweet." he muttered sarcastically as he turned back around to survey their new (hopefully temporary) home.

Keeping his eyes away from the alluring sight across from him he walked around the cell, taking in it's details.

The room was rectangular, about 5 by 3 yards and 4 yards high, with not one window. The ceiling itself was full of holes and, from the fact that their room had no other apparent source of breathing air, it was probably the ventilation system.

The walls were bare and dirty white, with absolutely no furniture. No beds, no chairs, no nothing.

The blue padded loor took up about a half of the entire space, immediately by the door and from it's softness Jack concluded that _it_ was perhaps meant to be slept on, in place of cots.

Furthest from the door was a space of hard concrete floor, with a few slightly raised square bumps, about 2 inches high, measuring 2 by 2 feet.

The room's short side in that half had a small, open cubicle with something that looked like one of those drinking water fountains with water constantly flowing in an arc before landing in it's basin and a 3 feet tall solid structure with an elipsoid hole on top, which he then confirmed was probably (hopefully) the toilet. Besides the obvious, the biggest tip-off was the stack of paper towels. Taking a sip of the flowing water he confirmed it was drinking water. Bowed over the fountain he noticed a nuzzle sticking out of the wall, it's nose pointing downwards. Putting his hand under it he was surprised when suddenly a measured dose of thick, viscous liquid poured into his hand. This was obviously the alien version of soap and Jack couldn't help but wonder whether their captors had already had experience with humans or they'd just been put into a cell made for humanoids intelligent enough to figure out how to use these facilities.

The cubicle had small protrusions all over it's walls. Sniffing carefully, lest he set off something else, he could detect a scent of disinfectant and some kind of perfume. Seeing no obvious switch or sensor he hoped this was triggered automatically when someone used the toilet because otherwise their new home would soon stink unbearably.

Well... this was certainly a novelty. This cell was like the Ritz compared to his usual accomodations when taken prisoner. Still, they could've at least left them some playing cards or something...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Only 3 reviews?

Where has everyone gone off to? At least half the regular Jack/Hailey readers is missing. Is NaNo still wrecking havoc on fanfiction communities - on other fandoms there is a very big lack of the usual suspects, they're all still writing novels. Hmm.

It's been snowing nonstop since last Friday.

I. Am. Not. Amused. Grrrr.

Stupid wet, cold white stuff. My most hated time of the year has begun, :( Oh, well, at least I can take this time to either repair the damage on my poor Gixxer or sell it and buy something else. We'll see...

Btw., **this fic is complete** as in **finished** and just waiting for reviews to be posted in it's entirety. :P Hi, I'm VisualIDentificationZeta and I'm a review whore. :P Do you still love me? What can I say, checking my mail and seeing a review just makes my day. :P

**Very special thanks to matsi, and sgarakaki for taking the time to leave a note of acknowledgement of this fic's existence, lol.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Shaking his head he went back to Hailey, averting his gaze. Now that they knew the other was there and what _here_ looked like, it was time to get to the bottom of this quite surprising situation.

Thinking it's best to distract them and get to business, starting at the beginning, rather than spend another couple of hours trying not to give into the temptation of looking at the vision of hotness and beauty opposite him, Jack started the de-briefing.

"What's the last thing you can remember?"

Suddenly, for some very odd reason, he felt yearning for an elipsoid conference table. Weird how some things can creep up on you since he abhorred everything that table represented... long, dready and boring briefings and de-briefings, Daniel's droning lectures (that guy absolutely **loves** to listen to his own voice), Carter's overly-enthusiastic rantings on this and that thingamajob, George's stern glances when he caught Jack pursuing more productive venues rather than listen... like playing paper football with Teal'c or taking a power nap...

Jen made a thoughtful face as she tried to remember, grateful for some sense of normalcy, no matter how twisted it was.

These two definitely weren't workaholics, living for their jobs... No way, nuh uh, dream on...

"Being on P6R-459. We went ahead of the others to open the Stargate, but when we came there, there was a wormhole already open. Then I remember being shot with something. Suddenly I started feeling paralyzed, I couldn't move and the last memory I have is of being carried through the Gate. You, sir?"

"Same." he sighed in disillusionment, there would be no rescue for them "That means they weren't native to P-whatever and came there through the Gate... which means that unless the others were by some miracle right behind us and not 10 minutes away, and could see the outgoing address, the SGC don't know where we are or who has us. Which make us basically screwed."

Jen nodded miserably "There's no way to find out where we are, sir, or how long it's been since we got taken. They took our watches. We could've been in that come for days, weeks even."

"We don't even know how to get the hell out of here." he added, thumping on the solid door that had no protrusion nor opening.

It was completely flat and fit into the wall perfectly, the fitment tight, very little space between the door and the frame. There was no way to break through it since there was no visible lock nor was it possible to force it open. Even if they had a crowbar the crack was too small to fit it in.

The only possibility was to wait for the guards to bring them food and try to overpower them. Sure, he hadn't had much luck earlier, but now there was two of them and distractions sometimes worked wonders.

Always pragmatic, he moved on from their dire situation to the reason they'd been taken.

"When I woke up I was on a table like the Doc has in her OR, with those lizards poking and prodding me with huge honkin' needles and other doohickeys, taking blood and whatnot. There was that thingamajig that I think scanned me. Then they brought me here."

Hailey was silent for a short while, pondering whether reveal everything. But then she realized that every little bit of information could be vital so she sighed resignedly, slumping "They did the same thing to me they did to you, sir, just with more... invasive... additions."

"Invasive, how?" Jack was starting to see red. If they'd touched her...

Another sigh "Gynecological exam. They essentially did a gynecological exam, sir."

Jack was gritting his teeth, the next time he saw them he'd teach them a lesson. But for now more serious matters needed his attention and he made an effort to calm down and gentle his tone as he asked her, hoping to god he didn't believe in the answer would be negative "Did they hurt you?"

Jen shook her head "Only my dignity and pride, sir. These exams aren't fun to begin with when I'm not even being physically forced into them..."

Jack grimaced, remembering all too well how much Sara had hated them.

"Sir?"

Jen called, making him look up.

"They didn't _hurt_ me. Not one of them touched me through the whole thing, they were in another room and robotic arms did the tests. Nothing they did had anything sexual to it, they used instruments and robots for everything. In fact, in all their procedures and protocols they were very scientific and professional. I'm not saying they were humane and what they did wasn't uncomfortable or even a little painful at times, but they weren't trying to intentionally cause pain. it was more like a..."

"... like we're rats put in a maze for some research project?" Jack finished for her, receiving an agreeing nod.

"Exactly, sir."

Jack sighed, backing up to a wall and then sliding down to sit on the floor. Rubbing a hand over his face he muttered tiredly as the analysis of their situation was complete "Oy."

Now that he had a minute to think it over he realized he wasn't feeling that well. Or, at least, as he should've been feeling.

His heart was racing, his head was starting to swim, his mouth had gone dry, hands clammy and for some reason South was starting to rise up again. Heck, if he didn't know better, he'd think he was aroused and not just because of the obvious give-away.

Aroused and beginning to get really horny and after half an hour of inner battle, one that was eventually lost, he found himself stealing glances at his naked subordinate. Even more, he caught himself liking what he saw, to his consternation.

It had always been his modus operandi to never think about a coworker and sex in the same sentence, because as soon as you start it adds an unwelcome undertone to your relationship. Especially if it's a coworker of the opposite sex and you find them attractive. Once you get there it's then inevitable that the way you act towards them, your relationship and your communication, will change and it will be impossible to get back to neutral.

And in the military where people are pushed more into each other's personal space than in the civilian world and where "privacy" is an unknown word and concept, starting to think of your coworker as anything but gender-neutral being is highly unrecommended and unwanted, especially by your commanders.

He slipped once, with a blonde astrophysicist (Hailey was one too... what was it with him and astrophysicists?) and look where that got him...

His thing for Carter had irrepairably altered the entire team dynamic, introduced unwanted and unneeded tension between two team-members where there shouldn't have been any and awakened yearnings for a future when it would've been better if there were none. Without them at least he wouldn't be hurt and disappointed when his hopes and expectations were inevitably dashed.

His mistake with Carter was a clear example for why you should never allow yourself that shift from completely professional.

With Hailey there were even more factors involved in him never seeing her and never wanting to see her as anything but a subordinate. She wasn't just his subordinate and a lot lighter in rank, but also so much younger than he, making him feel like a pervert for seeing as her anything but some kind of a daughter, not to mention a craddle-robber and because of all that was his shock was huge over suddenly admitting her attractiveness and his sudden lust for her.

Unfortunately he couldn't help it, he was powerless against it.

Whatever it was, it was using his own body against him. He was a healthy, fully functioning man and there was a naked woman, a very good looking one on top of that, and she was _right there_, just a couple of feet away from him, directly in front of him.

He never thought himself a pervert, but how could _anyone_ with a pulse _ever _ignore a naked woman, especially a nude _Jennifer Hailey_?

Now that some kind of switch had been thrown and he was seeing her as a woman and not as merely a subordinate or a quasi-daughter, he had to admit she was a knockout.

She had a very attractive facial bone structure, with eyes the same color as his, awesome cheeks, face full just right and the loveliest set of lips he'd ever seen. Full, big and pouty, just the right width... the lips wet dreams were made of. Not just her lips, but _everything_ about her face was simply _right_, perfect, as if some genius artist had sculpted her.

Her body structure was a small-boned one and he couldn't help but admire those strong legs and arms, no fat with just the right muscle tone to make her look seductively feminine, unlike those starved-out models who's legs look like thigh bones covered with flappy skin, no flesh or muscle to fill it into a gentle shape; but she was not the type of muscular that would make her look like a virago or like she was taking male hormones. She was definitely all woman and not even a little man, thank god. Then there were those delicate ankles with tiny feet. Deceptively gentle-looking small hands. Flat stomach with the slight seductive bulge that nothing can take away. Tiny waist that flared on one end into a lovely pair of firm hips and on the other into a ribcage. An uninvited thought popped up that he loved what the military life style had done with her body, she looked very fit, healthy, not to mention hot.

It became clear to him something strange was happening to him when he realized he really wanted to see what she was hiding under her hands.

This wasn't normal, not for him, something bigger was going on here and he tried to fight it, but it was stronger than him, even though he'd been trained in fighting mind-controlling chemicals and techniques. His own hormones had rebelled and were actively working against him, to turn him into what _it_ wanted. Whatever it was, it had usurped his body and was now using it to fight his conscious mind.

And the most frightening part was, that it was winning.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for a very long ANs, but these are all points I think need to be addressed.

Due to popular demand you're getting Jen's side of the story. As always, I'm using the template I created for her in my story "The marriage of inconvenience", then fleshed out in "But sometimes..." and again here.

I'll be answering a couple of readers' questions in these ANs because they unfortunately left no way to be privately contacted.

I'd especially like to thank **Sixtyfour **and **Kenise** for their detailed, thoughtful reviews, they gave me a lot to think about and inspired the renovation of this chapter.

As **Sixtyfour **said in her/his review, Hailey was always an unknown, we were never given much about her, that's why fanfic authors are given free reign when designing her history. As said I created her background and family, but as for her personal history and character I'm basing it on the personality she had when we first met her in the ep "Prodigal" and the picture I created of her on that base. I humbly think the background and history I gave her fit pretty well with her profile and can explain for a lot of her quirks, aggression and repressed behaviour (which is where her virginity comes into play because that can explain much, though not all, of her aggression and irritation as sexual frustration, which is scientifically proven - so, this angle of her that I have in all my stories is not some kind of thing of mine, but an actual, proven cause-and-effect relationship and the virginity itself being a consequence of being too arrogant and superior to her peers as a consequence of her much higher intelligence).

Ya'll get more of an answer about their captors in the coming chapters, but to confirm: they're not based on the Unas, nor do they look similarly. They're green, humanoid and highly technologically developed and intelligent. You'll see what I mean. *g*

Now please remember, I'm not a woman, that's why it's easier for me to write Jack than it is to write Jen. I think (hope) I wrote them sufficiently different in personalities and the way they emotionally experience things.

With Jack I focused on the physical attraction, while with Jen more on the emotional, because I honestly believe on the show Jen had an unrequited crush and hero worship for Jack, for reasons quite understandable and evident in her interactions with him; while Jack only saw a valuable SGC member because Jen was much younger, subordinate and he was too hung up on Carter (that idiot... how many amazing women he passed up for that fickle pipe dream).

**Kenise**: I definitely agree with you that the show screwed the pooch with regard to Jack (and otherwise too) a lot of times and that Jack didn't get credit for many things and solutions to problems/crisis' _he _came up with, sometimes voluntarily giving it up for Carter and Daniel, all the while proving he was a lot more intelligent than he let on or that even others suspected.

Another point on that is Hammond's question to Jack whether he wanted to teach that class on astrophysics instead of Carter in "Prodigal" - I find it was pretty telling. It could've been taken as a throw-away comment, but the way it was worded and the tone it was told in, not to mention Jack's reaction, told me there was something different behind it. To me it came across that Jack was fully qualified to hold such a lecture competently, just as qualified and competent as Carter if not more, that these qualifications were a closely guarded secret and that Hammond and the Chief of Air Force were the only ones that knew about them. There were many occasions on the show when Jack revealed there was much more to him and that he wasn't that dumb soldier he played, but unfortunately they went over many peoples heads, especially when it was against their own agendas and preferences.

Jack is just another proof for my belief/motto to NEVER ever underestimate someone playing the I'm-just-a-dumb-hick/soldier/whatever routine. That's just smokescreen and the person behind it is a lot more intelligent, cunning and smart than he wants anyone to suspect and if you underestimate him you're gonna be very, very, very sorry.

I'm more wary of someone playing the dumb hick and calling himself that along with playing the part to maintain that illusion; than of an over-achiever, because the latter will be upfront and you'll always know where you are with them, but the former will be quietly plotting in peace, away from the meddling, distracting eyes and attention of others. And we could all see in Jack's example just how dangerous he was and how many times he saved the day, all the while maintaining integrity and honor and his smokescreen.

Jack and Cameron Mitchell have a lot in common and that's why they're my fav male characters.

**Huuuuge honkin' thanks to sh777, matsi, Yasmine Lupin, sgarakaki, antra, Sixtyfour, von and Kenise for their lovely reviews.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Sir." her voice was a warning.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, but you're standing right there... right in front of me... and you're definitely kinda hard to overlook."

She didn't know whether he meant it as a compliment or just stating a fact, but couldn't help the wave of pleasure wash over her, as her heart-rate continued picking up and her skin electrified, extremely sensitive to his scorching gaze, notching up her own arousal.

She knew she was possibly being hypocritical by getting mad at him for looking, after all she'd been doing some serious checking out herself before he'd realized she was there, so she said nothing more and took a seat to his left.

This wasn't working either, Jack knew that within seconds, because he now had her in his peripheral vision and could see some of the things he couldn't before. Like the rest of her, her breasts were more smallish, but with how full and nicely shaped they appeared he wasn't complaining, but that was all he could tell. He could also tell she wasn't dying her hair. That last knowledge almost had him embarrass himself by losing it without any physical stimulation. By now, no matter how he positioned his hands, he couldn't cover all of his treacherous reaction to her and was sure Jen was getting an eyefull of it.

After five minutes he could hear Jen release a massive, irritated sigh.

He hung his head in shame, unaware Jen was mostly irritated with herself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When she'd first entered the SGC with a supercomputer and not just a chip on her shoulder Jen hadn't had any idea how it would change her life. The SGC had given her new meaning and new drive, a reason and motivation to shape back up and graduate the Academy. Only she was owed credit for that, no-one else, Carter had only shown her the possibilities, but Hailey did it all on her own.

Once she'd settled into her new life she slowly became aware of some fluttering in her stomach and nervous excitement whenever she saw or even heard Colonel O'Neill, not ot mention talk to him. She'd never felt that way before, it was a completely new experience for her and she hated it, she she didn't know what it was and it had power over her. So she'd done what every smart girl in her stead would've done: she'd called her mother for advice.

Her mother had, after hearing the description, believed it was the sign of some sort of romantic feelings for the man Jen had refused to name. That had given Jen a starting point. Using her incredible mind she did a little research on the psychological aspect of her situation and found results she agreed with. It was a case of a crush mixed with hero worship.

It was simple, really. For some reason she had chemistry with an older man, a man only slightly younger than her own father. And didn't **that** make her uncomfortable... She loved her father deeply, but certainly not that way. At first she'd feared she had developed Electra Complex even though she had no reason for such an issue. But then, as days and weeks passed and she settled into this new knowledge and viewpoint, she realized she wasn't seeing her father in O'Neill, but was attracted to a man who just happened to be nearly as old as her parents.

It worked wonders on her mental and emotional disposition, not to mention made her relieved she wouldn't be needing psychiatric help.

That first meeting on that planet had given her a small insight into the man, insight that would prove emotionally stabilizing. He'd been so different off-world than he was on Earth, he didn't try to keep up that dumb facade, instead was an equal to all those scientists when it came to intelligence and far more superior when it came to tactical thinking, planning and making decisions on his feet. Had she first met him on Earth she could've possibly fallen for that dumb act he wore like a shroud, but after seeing him in action there was no way she'd ever buy it.

It was a textbook crush: he was smart, good looking, had charm and a wicked sense of humor. She found his jokes funny and laughed at them. Well, that is, whenever she felt safe to laugh since other people didn't have the same opinion on his sense of humor and looked at her strangely when she found it amusing. Her favorite times were when her team wound up spending some off-duty hours in the same bar as SG-1, because they would inevitably end up interacting. There she could laugh, chuckle and giggle at his jokes as much as she wanted, that one glass of wine being the perfect excuse. He was so different away from work, so much more relaxed, fun and animated, making hilarious wise-cracks and perfectly timed bad puns. He told stories not only with words, but also with his hands, whenever he was describing something he was unconsciously gesticulating, his voice changing tone, color and inflection. He never spoke in a boring monotone and the gestures his hands made further helped to illustrate what he was talking about. His remarks and comments were intelligent, observant, astute, sharp and insightful; but also laced with a sharp sense of humor and a unique twist.

Many of his remarks revealed fondness for the sharp-witted and sometimes self-deprecating type of humor, usually found in british shows, like in the works by Monty Python and in Blackadder, Wooster and Jeeves and the like and not just Simpsons, shows more intelligent than the majority of what was aired on american TV. She loved that about him, because it was something they had in common.

She was always conscious of his eyes coming to rest on her at regular intervals, especially when she was away from her team's table, and while such concerned hovering over a young woman in a bar would make her spitting fire if any of her team did it... Um, scratch that... her team was doing it without even trying to pretend and there was not a second that one of them wasn't watching her to make sure she was okay. BUT, contrary to when her team did it, Jen wasn't slowly fuming when Jack was doing it. Whenever she sensed his gaze on her, and by now she could identify when it was him - something that was worrying her a little, she felt warmth flow over, butterflies in her belly and an excited flush creep over her cheeks.

And if that wasn't a crush, then she didn't know what was.

What she felt for him was also a textbook case of hero worship: he was famous not just at the SGC, but in the Spec Ops community and the Air Force in general. The stories everyone on the base knew of his exploits had made that worship even bigger. He was efficient, but he was also honorable, caring and of strong integrity and morals. Besides all that he was also a fair leader of his people, leading by example and not barked orders or punishment. He never demanded of his people anything he wouldn't be willing to do himself.

His charismatic and friendly personality, together with his caring and loyalty to his subordinates had everyone falling in line and obeying him to the letter, keeping discipline, without him ever having to raise his voice. He was a born leader, somehow he had a way of guiding people, directing them in the direction he wanted without them even knowing. Regularily it was him that found the answers they desperately needed, most of the time he seemed to have had them from the start, but then gave either of the two scientist on the team careful hints and guided them to the solution, letting them take all the credit, while he preferred to be out of the spotlight.

Only a highly intelligent person can understand highly complex matters and then convert them into simple ones. Jack was a master of simplifying difficult problems.

He was being quite clever in this form of deception and covert operations, but Jen was an objective observer, even more, she was a newbie, an FNG, and because of that she had to observe and analyze people in her new command to get to know them and find her own place among them.

Because of the manner of her introduction to the program she was also much closer to SG-1 than the rest of the base, making it an ideal position to learn the man of her young heart.

Another reason she'd fallen for Jack was the way he treated his subordinates, he never yelled at anyone and while he was grouchy plenty of times he didn't take it out on anyone other than Walter Harriman and even then not as much as he could've. Heck, he didn't even have to raise his voice to be obeyed, never had to punish people to maintain discipline, people just did as he said because they liked and respected him.

To Jennifer Hailey he was larger than life and the more she got to know him the deeper she fell.

In those quiet night hours of overtime Jen sometimes dreamed of what would it be like to kiss him and be kissed in return.

Slowly her feelings for the unattainable Colonel Jack O'Neill deepened through the months she worked with him until they could no longer be called a simple crush, yet whatever it was, it was left with no power because she knew he only saw her as a subordinate and because she knew due to the frat regs there was no hope of for sure ever finding out what her feelings were.

But now... this wasn't about feelings or respect or admiration, this was about sex, that pure animal lust and instinct to procreate.

She liked what she saw. For a man pushing 45 he had a very nice physique, lean, but muscular. The numerous scars, reminders of his way of life, just added to the sexual appeal for her. He was tall and perfectly proportioned and those eyes, the same color as hers, just did something to her. But what she was paying most of the attention to was that no matter what he tried, he simply couldn't hide his reaction to her, she could see it all and was extremely enjoying the view, even though her own body's reaction to him and the fact that she couldn't stop looking, was pissing her off.

The reminder of the regs clammored in her mind, pounding with war-hammers against a gong, demanding to be obeyed. Her body was being drawn to the man beside her, but her mind was rebelling. This wasn't right, if they did this they would be throwing away their careers. Hers had just begun, she had no desire to waste that last tortureous year and Jack had 25 or so years of distinguished career to his name, it would be a damn shame to ruin it with a fraternization charge.

Sure, she had nothing against the idea of becoming intimate with him, but she didn't want it this way, like two animals in heat, rutting in some cell. If she ever got that far with a man, and by now her own insecurities and no clue how to go about initiating a relationship were another reason she was still single, she wanted to **slowly** ease into a relationship with him, conduct recon on the new terrain to find out what she was up against, what the situation was like, to discover whether she could trust him with her body, but more importantly, whether she could trust him with her insecurities, her fears and her heart.

Yet, something more powerful than either of their wills was in control here and **it ** was calling the shots.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

It makes my heart dance to know other people like the idea of Jack and Hailey together as a couple too.

Personally I would also be VERY happy if someone else would also take a shot at this pairing so that _I_ would have something to read too.

Your reviews and kind words honor me greatly and I'll continue to strive to justify your trust in me.

Don't worry, I still have a couple more plot ideas for fics, I just have to iron them out.

Btw., YIPEEE! the snow is gone! does a dance of happiness... :D Thanks to a warm-up and rain we're now snow-free. If this keeps up and the rain stops maybe I'll be able to take my bike for a ride again this year... :)

**As always my heartfelt thanks for taking their time to review to antra, lilly, Alissa, Ishta and Latergatr.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Sir, this isn't working." Jen finally declared "We can still see each other."

"Ya think?" Jack snarked back "What do you suggest, Lieutenant? We turn our backs on each other? Hate to break it to ya, but I'm old and my back will hurt if I don't lean against something."

Jen's mouth tightened in furious thought, before she nodded as an idea came to her "Then why don't we lean on each other?"

Jack looked at her dubiously, but she didn't wait for his response, instead was already turning around.

Standing to close the distance he admired her strong back, the deeply defined valley of her spine, the two dimples on the lower side of it and the beautiful round cheeks underneath. She really was a gorgeous woman and for the first time Jack regretted the fact he was so much older and her superior officer. What he wouldn't give for the privilege to be able to look and touch her naked body whenever he wished, for the next couple of decades.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

20 seconds later Jen was cursing herself for thinking it was a good idea because it was now clear that it was THE worst idea she had ever had.

Instead of relieving their building frustration she had made it far more dangerous.

She had honestly believed it would lessen the torture by taking away the visual temptation. Instead, tactile sensation made it much, much worse.

Her body was buzzing with tension and arousal, she was trembling from the strain it was taking to keep herself under control and was also sweating heavily. Salty drops tracked down her front, down the curve of her swollen breasts and diamond-hard erect nipples so sensitive and electrified each individual drop ignited her even more, notching her arousal up even further. She was gushing so heavily it was by now a constant flow and the floor under her ass was completely slick.

Jen didn't know whether it was actually getting hot in the room or was it because he affected her like no other man ever had before.

And wasn't that a surprise...

Sure, she'd been having feelings for him ever since she'd met him, but that was different from panting after him like a bitch in heat.

Her skin felt alive with his touch and she could swear she could feel his heart-beat through the skin where they were touching.

The immense heat his body was giving off was throwing her already unstable emotions and out-of-control body even more out of whack.

The battle within was becoming more and more distant and she was having increasing trouble remembering why her mind was actually fighting against what her body and heart demanded.

What had she done that horrible to deserve this kind of cruel punishment?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

He could feel her hot skin against his own back, each minute shift of her muscles or entire frame, her sharp shoulder blades were digging into him, reminding him just how slim and fit she was, he could feel each drop of sweat as it rolled down their spines, making it unclear who's sweat it was, he could feel each breath she took and let out and her long hair, free of her usual bun, was tickling his back.

His Colonel stood proudly at parade attention, weeping with the need to bury himself into her warm, soft and moist body, throbbing with blood racing through it. He was so hard it had actually turned into a physical pain. His balls were like steel, inflated to the point he thought they would split apart, stretching the sack and just begging for release.

Was it just him or was it really getting hot in here?

His blood pounded in his body, he could hear it's rush in his ears, his skin was so sensitive he could feel every singly drop slide down his body and it just electricised him even more.

He could feel his higher functions slowly go to sleep as only one thought, only one track, only one urge remained.

He'd never been hot for the tiny power-house with a superiority complex, had always seen her as just another subordinate, valued as every other on the base, so what the heck was happening to him?

He could _smell_ her... the musky scent of skin, mixed with that of fresh sweat and something that made his head spin with lust. Was she aroused too?

The more the temperature rose, the more Jack descended into the gutter.

His mind was filled with images of her writhing under his hands, moaning and arching her back to thrust her breasts at him, offering him her nipples to suckle on as he was plunging into her, tilting her head so he could gnaw on her neck easier to mark her as his, shattering under his sensual assault as he joins her in bliss, flooding her womb with his seed so much it overfills.

The stronger and the more persistent the fantasies became the more the civilized man in him lost control, surrendering ground to the primal creature in him, the creature that could not, would not, control urges, instincts and hormones.

Whatever their captors were doing to them it had erased all the civilization out of him and the creature of nature remained, with only one drive: sex.

The battle had been lost long ago so it came as no surprise to him when he finally snapped.

"Fer cryin' out loud!" he growled and suddenly shifted sideways.

Jen, unprepared for his maneuver, too consumed with gripping to her own last straw of self-control, squeaked in surprise as she fell backwards, landing on her back on the cushioned floor.

With agility that belied his age Jack was atop the small woman in a mere second, taking her lips in a kiss so hot and passionate her toes curled and thin arms wound unconsciously around his waist to press their bodies tighter against each other.

With a primitive yell of triumph and conquest Jack pushed into her slick heat without any invitation, taking her, claiming her as his own.

Jen offered no protest, having completed her down descent, welcoming him into her body, her heart and her life.

Like the two primitive beasts they were they mated roughly and they mated for good, there would be no-one else for either for them anymore.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

In the control room, the two reptilian scientists monitoring Cell #45 congratulated each other as they watched the holographic representation of the events unfolding in the cell. As the initial excuberancy settled down, one of them pulled back a small lever, lowering the cell's temperature. Meanwhile, the other lowered the particle count of sex hormones in the cell's air that were needed to break their subjects' initial reluctance and hesitance towards what they were meant to be. All in all, the two biologists were pretty satisifed with the rate of progress. While there had been initial indifference between their two subjects, they were quite simple in their processes as far as some animals went and easy to be pushed into the direction they wanted them to. The two humanoid reptiles definitely looked forward to the coming months. Pulling up the body-scans and sexual-organs-exam results they began eagerly reading, especially interested in reproductive systems and hormones.

A third scientist, controlling Cell #23 settled back into his chair and pulled up a holographic image of another cell. His eyes showed disappointment at seeing two creatures one of the guards had taken prisoner while on specimen search on another planet, still on two different sides of their cell. Obviously, they had resisted to cooperate in the Great Kingdom's Department of zoology and xenobiology, fertility and reproduction research. There was only one solution for such specimens, because they were obviously flawed in some way and thus presented a dead-end for their species. Pressing a button he released gas into the chamber, watching the two specimens die. With sadness in his two hearts he put in a requisition order, hoping his next batch would be more cooperative.

At the control-desk of Cell #89 a scientist observed with satisfaction the three specimens, the male, female and infant as they rubbed their heads together in a show of affection. Every step of the way had been recorded, from conception to birth of the fetus, just like he had observed it happen, making notations along the way. The files and recordings would then be sent for further study to different groups within the Department, the main ones dealing in zoological interpersonal relationships and reproduction. Establishing a telepathic link with a guard he sent the order for the specimens to be taken out of their cells and released onto the world from which they'd been taken. They were done with this species and he was already looking forward to his next specimens, eager for a new challenge and exciting new discoveries. It was what he lived for.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Reviews are love.**


	5. Epilogue

And we've come to the last chapter of a fic that was supposed to be only one chapter long. Another fic like that, lol.

I hope you'll all like it and we'll see each other as soon as I get the inspiration for the next chapter of "But...".

**Kenise:** I honestly am sorry that this fic was meant to end where it ends and thus cannot answer all your questions, but the ending scene was the one I envisioned for it even before I started typing the first words. But I promise if I get inspiration for a sequel where your questions will be answered I'll definitely write it.

**liz:** the rest of SG-1 are back home. The only ones captured were Jack and Hailey because, as seen in the first chapter, they went ahead to the Gate alone, with the rest of Jack's and Jen's teams following a few minutes behind. Only a few minutes, but still enough for the lizards to capture the two protagonists and take them through the Gate, leaving no hint or clue for their friends following behind.

**Huge thanks to sh777, sgarakaki, Kenise, liz, antra and reader1212 for their lovely reviews**.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Many, many hours later the activities in Jack and Jen's cell wound down and the two were resting from their latest romp.

They'd been at it for hours non-stop, had had stamina they could only dream about before and the last couple of times even though they'd been wrung out to the point of collapse and aching everywhere, they for some reason just hadn't been able to stop. It was as if something had taken control of them, but even though they still felt surprised (no longer uncomfortable or awkward) over having done the dirty deed with the person they'd done it, they couldn't complain with the results.

"Gah." sighed Jack, getting an amused, albeit utterly exhausted, snort from Jen "That was something else..."

"I'll say." she sighed, cuddling deeper into his chest, getting cold as they cooled off from their exertions, surprising herself with how easily she slipped into such an intimate behaviour. She'd thought it would take a lot of acclimatising, but it had turned out a completely natural thing to do.

_'Not that I have anything to compare it to.'_ she added silently.

"Six times, not bad for such an old geezer..."

"You're not old!" she immediately protested, getting a smirk for her trouble. She frowned, realizing she'd been baited, then poked her tongue out at him. Jack chuckled.

"I think they put something in our air." she yawned "There's no other way to explain how many times we did it and the energy we had."

They were too exhausted to ponder the significance of that truth, so their captors' intentions were still beyond them.

"You dissin' my prowess and stamina? That's low. That's really, really low. A really low hit. Especially after you were calling me God and other names just a few minutes ago. It's a good thing there was no religious zealot here, because they'd have us burning at a stake."

He was gratified to see her blush at the memories, something he'd never before seen her do. Jennifer Hailey was not the blushing sort of woman. She was more the 'you smile at me and I'll shoot you dead! Can't you see I'm on endless PMS, you intellectually inferior savage?' type.

Sex usually creates a deeper emotional bond and a new more intimate-and-not-just-about-sex relationship, at least between people the likes of him and Hailey, so maybe in the future he would see more of the person she was hiding from others.

Score one for the person who said that good hard shagging can relieve a lot of different frustrations, if only momentarily.

He was another proof of that proverb, he was feeling pretty mellow and calm, there was no sign of his famous restlessness or the need to fiddle with something. His fingers were still, those of one hand clasping her shoulder to secure her to his body, while the others holding her own on his chest. If those lizards came back he wouldn't try to kill them, heck, he'd thank them. And if that ain't relieved frustrations he didn't know what was.

"We've gotta get out of the wet spot."

"Where _can_ we go, sir? The entire room's a wet spot!" Jen retorted, reminding him they'd tried things that would make even the creators of Kama Sutra proud and that had happened all across the padded area, as she unconsciously slipped back into the past.

His body's immediate and strong reaction to that short honorific shocked the hell out of him. Memories come flooding back to the past day of non-stop sex interspersed by sleep and the flashbacks of her calling him 'sir' at the most passionate and hot moments in _that_ voice.

Crap, he didn't turn into Pavlov's dog, did he?

That was all he needed, not only to get tried for fraternization, but to also get hard everytime he heard the word 'sir'. It would make things very uncomfortable if they'd ever return to SGC and not be courts-martialled of course.

Jen's eyes widened and she looked up incredulously at him when she felt something poke at her belly "Again?"

Jack smirked as he tried to hide his embarrassement.

"What can I say?" he shrugged "You inspire me."

Jen smiled sultrily and her hand moved down, but suddenly there was a whirring sound from the direction of the cubicle, prompting two sets of eyes to turn that way.

Before their eyes two round metallic-looking bowls appeared out of the blue, solidifying on the short platforms.

Their eyes met in understanding. So that's what those were for... a small scale teleport system.

They disentangled themselves and took a few careful steps towards it.

"Huh." Jack grunted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully "If they've got beaming technology, why do they have doors for cells?"

He looked at Hailey, who shrugged. He suppressed a grin, not telling her how funny she looked doing that naked.

"To conserve energy, perhaps?"

She looked up at him and he nodded, agreeing with her theory.

Taking a look at the contents, noting it looked like hotpot, they then sniffed. In return their stomachs growled. Their eyes met and then Jack carefully stuck a finger into it as Jen observed carefully. Putting it into his mouth he then made a few thoughtful noises.

Jen's patience lasted only 3 seconds "Well?"

Taking his finger out of his mouth Jack looked down into the eyes that looked so much like his and were presently demanding an answer. Jack decided against telling her that the glaring looks, feet apart and hands on her hips look just wasn't threatening or intimidating when she was naked. She looked cute and hot, she awakened that primitive man in him that thrived in his possession of her and wanted to mate with her again and anew mark her with his seed, but she definitely didn't intimidate him.

"They forgot salt."

Jen rolled her eyes and huffed.

Jack grinned "Otherwise I think we can eat it. Unless, you know, it has some kind of slow working poison..."

She ignored his cheekiness.

"Well, at least they're planning on feeding us." Jen's voice was cautious, undecided.

He made no comment as he looked around the room, his eyes going from the apparent food-beaming system to the soft floor, then to the small holes in the high ceiling that fresh air seemed to came from, ending with the small cubicle with the toilet and the water fountain.

Their eyes met as the horrible situation fully revealed itself.

There would be no guards to overpower when they brought them food, because food was dispensed in a manner that required no contact with anyone and thus no chance of escape.

It was clear this cell was made with the intention of holding prisoners for an indefinite length of time.

Remembering the sudden onrush of hormones and a need to mate so strong they were powerless to fight it and that made them go at it more than just once, Jen's heart sank. What if that was their captors' intentions? What if they abducted them to have them have sex, study them or for some even more nefarious reason? Even though she hadn't been sexually active or had intended to become, quite satisfied with her virginal situation because that way nothing distracted her from her work, she was woluntarily on birth control for the worst case scenario. And in a month or two her birth control shot would expire...

Was her and Jack's purpose here to produce future slave labor or were human children used as pets or some other precious commodity here, just like humans breed animals as pets? Or was human meat a delicacy, like "higher classes" on Earth liked to eat meat of endangered and protected species?

It also pretty much explained the complete barenness of the room with nothing being provided for them to do. They were obviously meant to busy themselves with each other instead of with something else.

Jen couldn't help but wonder what would happen if for some reason she wouldn't be able to conceive in the time their captors had envisioned. Would they be released or simply broken up and given to other partners or would their fate be something worse? Something akin to the way humans deal with animals who's usefulness had expired or for some reason proved useless for their purpose?

They would be provided with food, so starving was optimistically out of the question. Perhaps the beaming system could hopefully be used for some other things rather than just food, like diapers and other necessities in case their captors kept pumping aphrodisiac-saturated air into their room.

They had a toilet and a water source to cover their most basic hygiene needs.

The room temperature was kept at a comfortable level, even with them naked.

They were completely isolated from the outside world and also had every facility necessary to survive without contact with the outside.

Which meant...

They could be here for a long, long time.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

15 months later the Stargate on P6R-459 engaged.

When two reptilian guards left back through the Gate, three bodies were left lying in the grass: two lightly sedated adults and one fully aware infant.

THE BEGINNING

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
